


吉尔赶到前天台上发生了什么

by verderblich



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gore, M/M, what happened before Jill made to the balcony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 灵感来自于微博上看到的橘汁老师的天才想法：——“卡洛斯天台上和尼古拉对决倒得这么快，怕不是被下药了。”
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	吉尔赶到前天台上发生了什么

卡洛斯没能防备来自尼古拉的偷袭，即使他一向知道这个带着西伯利亚凌冬寒气的男人比他表演出的实力还要强劲。打斗时尼古拉下手狠厉，防弹服都不能完全吸收拳脚落在他身上的余痛。可能这就是分散他注意力的原因。他全神贯注于防范来自尼古拉的拳脚，没有注意到他从身后摸出来的那个小炸弹。

红色的烟雾在卡洛斯的眼前和鼻腔内炸开。他措不及防，猛吸了一大口，头晕目眩的感觉几乎瞬间袭击了他的大脑。他失去了方向感，失去了平衡，保护他的沉重防弹服现在变成了负担，死命拽着他向水泥地倒去。“砰——”一声闷响，钝痛在卡洛斯背后的肌肉群炸开。他仰天倒在了水泥地上，绵软无力像是被抽空了一样的四肢控制不住地微微抽搐。烟雾并未散去，如同虫群一样涌动，抓住他每个喘气的空隙往他的口鼻里面钻。那尝起来像是腐烂的树叶，被踩踏过后的泥土，这不会是——

卡洛斯一阵恶心，心脏跳得更激烈了，但是他失去了对于全身肌肉的控制，连基本的反呕反射都做不到。尼古拉背着手，绕着他走了几圈，饶有兴趣地垂下头，仿佛他正在一个动物园内观赏被注射了麻醉后的野兽。

“这个效果比预测的还要好，你能想象总部那些研究员收到你的数据后会有多高兴吗？”尼古拉在卡洛斯的头边停住，俯下身，着迷地看着最后一点红雾在卡洛斯的鼻腔间若隐若现，他微微张开的深色嘴唇间的喉咙也是一样的颜色。“他们预测这个最多能成为普通的麻醉剂。可是看看你，一个U.B.C.S的雇佣兵，都完全不能动了。”

尼古拉挨过丧尸腐烂组织的军靴挑起他的脸，而卡洛斯甚至都做不到把头摆开。他的头被尼古拉用小孩子摆弄玩具的方式摆弄，皮靴边缘粗糙的花纹隔着他的胡子磨红了他的下巴。从尼古拉的角度看，他好像踩住了卡洛斯，像是胜利者踩住了他的战俘。

“他们都叫你‘南美猎犬’，”尼古拉说，“称呼你是队里最优秀的雇佣兵之一。从队伍吸收你的第一天，我就想和你狠狠打一架。”

那就别用下药这种卑鄙的方法，你要是让我站起来……

卡洛斯用自己唯一还能动的眼睛诅咒他，面对美人们总是深情的棕眼睛怒火冲烧，尼古拉能看出卡洛斯想要撕碎他的心。他还真符合‘猎犬’这个称号，坚毅，凶狠，行动力极强——不过是‘猎犬’又能怎么样？总归还是一条狗，就应该躺在人类脚下吐着舌头。

他对着卡洛斯的头踢了一脚，只用了半分的力道，也足够卡洛斯吐出一口血沫。“小狗狗生气了——”尼古拉拉长音调，蹲下来捧住卡洛斯的脸，状似安抚地摸过他被皮靴踢的发红的部分和他沾了汗的卷毛。卡洛斯的发质有点硬，胡渣之下的皮肤却很柔软，渗出树莓深红的颜色，“小狗狗生气了，那要不要叫几声？”

他举起了手。

卡洛斯的肋骨被击中了，凶器是黑色的枪托，三角形的金属铁块好像在他肋骨上凿了个窟窿。他疼得头晕目眩，下意识地把闷哼留在嗓子里。尼古拉再次举起手里的枪，枪托又一次撞向卡洛斯的肋骨。“叫出来吧小狗狗，人类可是你的好朋友啊？”

尼古拉用那种主人端详奶狗吃饭时充满关爱的语气说话，但是俄国口音让他故意放柔的声音更令人不寒而栗。他笑了起来，嘴角咧得很开，是一种很邪门的笑法，只能让人想到暴风雪里若隐若现的鬼影。看见卡洛斯用力咬住自己的嘴唇，他就伸出手捏住卡洛斯的腮帮，用三个指头拉开他的嘴。他的手指抚摸过卡洛斯的牙床，用力按住两颗尖锐的虎牙上。

“叫出来吧，小狗狗。”

枪托第三次砸了下来。

卡洛斯闷哼一声，咬紧牙齿哼哧哼哧粗喘。他还是成功把脆弱的那面在敌人面前全部藏了起来。但是没有了嘴唇的保护，他的喘息一丝不差地全部泄露在空气里。可是糟糕的不仅仅是痛苦的呻吟，卡洛斯希望尼古拉不会注意，可是——

“嗯？”

尼古拉微微仰起头，黑洞一样的瞳孔中间反射出城市爆炸燃烧的火光，是另一场噩梦的征兆。卡洛斯的脸从他承受下第一次施虐后就红得特别不自然，鲜红的血液在他棕色的皮肤下翻涌。尼古拉以为那是因为疼痛的充血，可是现在看来疼痛不是唯一的原因。

那只拉开卡洛斯嘴唇的手开始向下移动，略过他胸前厚实的防弹衣。只是皮肤上那一点压力的触觉，却让汗液顺着卡洛斯的卷发，贴着他的鬓角往下流。快点啊，快点动起来！卡洛斯命令他的双腿，但是他平时能够背负无数重械奔跑的腿一动不动。他像条即将被刨开的鱼那样赤裸裸地瘫在地上，双腿敞开，男人最脆弱的部分暴露无遗。

生化试剂在男性身上的副作用终于开始发作了。

有几秒尼古拉完全静默着，卡洛斯根本推测不出他在想什么。这比枪托和殴打更加可怕。完全静寂下来的西伯利亚男人，比起棕熊更像是蟒蛇，静静地，静静地观察以及被勒住的猎物，想象用怎样的角度将猎物吞下。

卡洛斯再次试图挪动他的手指，他的手枪就在离手边不远的地方。也不知道是不是因为疏忽，尼古拉没有把他的手枪踢远。

他成功挪动了自己的小拇指的一瞬间，尼古拉抬起了靴子。他微笑地看着卡洛斯的手，然后一脚踩在了他的腿间。那种疼痛几乎是致命的，像一把尖刀穿过卡洛斯的脑海。他受过的任何一种疼痛都不能和这相比。更大的问题是，这种剧痛下还有怪异的快感传来。药物完全控制了他的神经。他的勃起并没有软下去，只是湿漉漉委屈地吐出一连串体液，打湿了他的底裤。

“不愧是一条听话温顺的猎犬，”尼古拉说，脚底粗糙的花纹碾过他勃起的边缘。遭殃的还有他的大腿根，靴子加厚的皮革拉锯一样地在他大腿上磨来磨去。“喜欢这样被人教训，真让我好奇你当初还在南美丛林里当游击队的时候受到的都是些什么训练了。当你握不稳枪柄，越野跑坚持不下来的时候，你的教官是不是这样惩罚你的？”

他的脚掌一下比一下重，毫不留情踩过卡洛斯勃起的顶端直到根部。随着一层层叠加的痛苦，快感却来得更加强烈。每次践踏之后，他的性器都会颤颤巍巍地再次抬起头。体液已经讲他的裆部弄得黏腻冰冷，甚至有些溅到他的大腿上。

……吉尔……

他的大脑开始出现幻觉。一会儿他感觉自己仿佛看到吉尔浅棕色的头发，正在从上而下凝视自己狼狈的样子，但是他马上明白这是幻觉。可是吉尔呢？她还在地下和追踪者纠缠吗？她安全了吗？更加可怖的幻觉狞笑地包裹了卡洛斯。他看见吉尔的尸体，支离破碎地倒在追踪者的爪下。追踪者张开自己有好几层利齿的嘴，将女孩的身体一块块吞下。

卡洛斯昏了过去。

再次醒来时他听见了吉尔的声音，还未能聚焦的眼睛模糊捕捉到了吉尔倒在地上的景象，卡洛斯毫不犹豫地下意识向尼古拉的背影扑了过去。他的腿还在打颤，迈开一步都疼痛不已。药剂的副作用过去后，男性最脆弱部位被狠狠践踏过后的疼楚更加剧烈。比起锁住尼古拉的喉咙，卡洛斯只能用全身的力量撞开尼古拉对着吉尔的枪口。他们两个缠斗起来，最终卡洛斯锁住了尼古拉的手臂，而吉尔击伤了尼古拉的胸口。子弹的后坐力也让卡洛斯倒在了地上。

“卡洛斯！”

吉尔冲了过来，扶起了他。

经过一天的奋战，两个人浑身沾满丧尸怪物的血液和腐水，闻起来都像是刚刚从坟墓里爬出来，但是不知道为什么，卡洛斯就是觉得吉尔身上的气味令人安心，她的靠近使他整个人的神经都放松了下来。与其同时他也意识到自己现在闻起来有多糟糕，不仅仅是尸水的腥臭，还有他里衬上黏糊糊的汗水，腿间散发着浓重雄性气味的体液，让他闻起来不仅仅是糟糕这么简单。

卡洛斯站起身来，避开吉尔的手臂。

“我去开直升机，你去看看尼古拉吧。”

唉，他还想在吉尔身边再待一会儿，让吉尔身上的气味笼罩着他，让他有再次回到了南美潮湿清新的丛林，赤脚站在褐色泥土上的感觉！那里是他的家。树丛灌木包裹他身体的方式就像是婴儿床温暖的绒毯。

卡洛斯用余光注视在靠在窗口的吉尔。他们逆着白光，热浪和蘑菇云飞去。  
——END——


End file.
